Big Time Beliebers
by UnpredictablyRandomOne
Summary: Katie has a bad day after dealing with some hostile beliebers. *It's not what you think, maybe it is but I don't mean any disrespect, it's actually the opposite.


Ok, so this is something short and simple, not much of a plot but eh. I got this idea after reading some tweets from some very uh, passionate beliebers. I'm not being disrespectful, just pointing out how mean some people can be. Although I don't use the tweets I've read because I would seriously have to change the rating to 'M' and that wouldn't be me. It gets me so mad that people are sending death threats and right after everything that's happened in Colorado. The last thing we need is more violence, can't we just behave? Anyways, let me know what you think please and thank you but leave the hate somewhere else.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

* * *

Katie stood outside apartment 2J, not really wanting to go inside but not wanting to stay outside wearing wet clothes either. Sighing, she opened the door and walked in, not surprised to see her brother and his friends playing some video game. They were so into the game they didn't notice her come in, maybe she'd get lucky and not have to explain it right away, it's not like the black eye was going to disappear by dinner time.

"Hey Katie, come see your big brother beat these guys for the tenth time." Katie froze, she was only a few feet away from her room, maybe if she ran for it... "Katie?" Dang. She turned to see Kendall looking at her over the couch. "What happened to you?" He asked quickly making his way towards her, video game forgotten. She noticed the other guys do the same.

"It's not what you think." She said quickly. "Can I go change before I get into details, it's really cold." He nodded and she knew by his stern expression, he wasn't going to let this go. A few minutes later and a few hard knocks on her door, she came out in dry clothing and took the seat her brother was pointing to by the countertop. Logan handed her an ice pack which she gratefully accepted with a soft thank you before gently putting it over her left eye.

"Now, what happened?" Kendall asked.

"Who's butt do we have to kick?" Carlos said thrusting his right fist into his left hand. Katie couldn't help but smile, Carlos looked as dangerous as a puppy but she appreciated the gesture.

"It's a long story, can I just say it was an accident?" At their narrowed eyes, she sighed, she didn't think they'd just let it go but it was worth a shot. "It started this morning when I got to school..."

* * *

"Hey Knight, did you finish your science report?" Katie looked back at her best friend, Naylline, jogging up to meet her. Almost every day it was the same thing, did you finish the report? Did you finish your project? Did you bring me a pair of Carlos' socks? She smiled at the last one, it was no secret Naylline had a crush on Carlos.

"Of course I did, when have you known me not to finish my homework?"

"You make an excellent point but can I still see it?" Katie shook her head with a laugh. She knew very well that Naylline had finished her homework as well but loved pointing out any mistakes Katie had made. They were walking down the hall when another girl ran into Katie.

"Oops, sorry Katie. I didn't see you there." Sandra Barin apologized.

"It's fine."

"But since you're here, did you see Justin Bieber's live concert last night? It was so amazing! I thought I was going to die right there in front of my television, it was just so perfect!" Sandra wiped away imaginary tears. Katie smiled, Sandra had to be Justin Bieber's number one fan. She knew everything about the megastar, from what he liked to eat to how many hours he usually slept. It was kind of creepy.

"No, I didn't but I'm sure it was great."

"Great? I bet it was just like all his other concerts, lots of lights and nothing but girls screaming. He doesn't even sing that well." Katie's eyes widened at Naylline's comment. She knew her best friend wasn't a fan but to say that out loud and in the presence of a belieber was just crazy. Katie watched as Sandra turned from a bubbly girl into an overprotective mama bear.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me Barin, I don't like Justin Bieber and I think he needs a few singing lessons." Katie closed her eyes, this was not going to end pretty and it was probably going to hurt, a lot. Sandra glared at Naylline before pushing her into the wall. Katie was going to say something when another girl appeared out of nowhere.

"Sandra, what are you doing?" Naylline groaned, more from irritation than actual pain.

"This loser just insulted our Justin Beiber, she said he needed singing lessons!" Katie watched the other girl, Melissa turn to Naylline with a murderous glare.

"What is going on here?" Katie sighed from relief, it was pure luck a teacher was walking by. Sandra and Melissa backed away from Naylline who looked bored.

"Nothing ma'am, we were just heading to our classrooms." Melissa said pulling her friend away before anybody could say anything else.

"You two, get to class. Now." The teacher said before walking away. Katie glared at Naylline who at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

"You just had to open your mouth, didn't you?"

"Look, it's my opinion and they shouldn't get upset that I don't share their taste in music. I've heard them say my sister's music sucks and I don't say anything because it's their opinion, they have a right to it." She shrugged. "You might want to stay away from me today, I'm sure they'll be back." Katie laughed.

"I know they will but I'm not leaving my only friend for the beliebers to feast on. You should just apologize and avoid more trouble."

"I'm not going to apologize for speaking my mind. Do you have any idea how many men and women fought so I could say what I feel when I feel like it? I'm not going to let their sacrifice be in vain, I'm going to use the right they fought for." Katie sighed, her friend could be so dramatic but she had to admit, Naylline had a valid point.

* * *

"So you girls got in a fight? Over Beiber?" Carlos laughed but stopped when nobody else joined in. "I mean, it's just not something that should cause a fight."

"Was Naylline hurt? Maybe I should call Serena to make sure she's okay." James pulled out his phone causing Katie to roll her eyes. He had such a crush on Naylline's older sister.

"She's fine, James. The only reason I got this stupid thing," She pointed to her left eye. "Is because I tripped and got in the way of an ongoing tetherball game. Lame, I know, but true." Logan gently pulled her hand away so he could inspect her eye then sighed.

"I think she's telling the truth, the print is too round to be a fist." He leaned back before giving her, what she'd dubbed his doctor's look. "Did you lose consciousness at all?" Katie shook her head.

"No, it just made me fall on my butt but other than that I'm fine." He didn't look too convinced. "If it had been more serious, I would have been taken to a hospital or something, I'm fine, really. Anyways, during lunch..."

* * *

Naylline and Katie walked through the game area when they were confronted by Sandra, Melissa and three other girls. Katie debated on whether to just apologize for her friend or do what she felt was right. "Seriously, Sandra?" She decided on doing what was right. "Naylline has a right to say what she really thinks, you have that right too, you know."

"It's not about anyone's right to anything, it's about standing up for Justin Beiber and what _he_ stands for." Naylline rolled her eyes.

"Look Barin, I don't like Justin Beiber and that's that."

"You shouldn't be talking about him like he's not worth anything! You don't know him, you don't deserve to even say his name!" Melissa said rather loudly but trying not to call attention to themselves at the same time.

"He's an amazing singer and you can only wish your sister could be a tiny bit as talented as he is. You should go and jump off a cliff, nobody would care!" Naylline laughed which made Katie groan.

"If my sister was as talented as he is, then she would probably-" Katie put a hand over her friend's mouth. It was one thing to disagree and give her opinion but to flat out cause some kind of war was something else entirely.

"Sandra, that's not right. Just because she doesn't like him doesn't mean she should jump off a cliff, why would you even say that?" Sandra looked furious. "You shouldn't be saying such hurtful things, I can guarantee you that Justin Beiber wouldn't be saying that."

"How would you know what he would say? Do you think he would seriously take what Rogers is saying with a smile and let it go?" Katie sighed.

"Actually, yes he would. I know for a fact that he would laugh and move on, it's not a big deal to him." Sandra and the other girls blinked. "I've met him several times with my brother and the band, he's really cool. Naylline went with us once and she told him that she didn't like his music, straight out told him." Katie looked as if she was embarrassed at the memory. "He laughed and said there were artists he didn't like either. You want to know why he said that?" The girls nodded wanting to know what Justin Beiber had said, Naylline just shook her head. "Because there's nothing wrong with people liking or disliking any type of music, it's called having a different taste and being able to have an opinion."

"I think Justin Beiber's a great guy, he's nice and funny but I don't like his music. If he's okay with it, why do you have such a problem with it?" Naylline asked seriously, it wasn't right for people to want to kill others just because they didn't like the same things. Sandra thought about it and looked at her friends before nodding.

"You're right, we shouldn't have been so mean. We're sorry." Naylline shrugged and Katie smiled, finally things were settled. Although, it was probably because the girls wanted the chance to meet their idol some day.

"It's fine just try to be a little more understanding next time. It's not like he's going to stop being famous just because I think he sings like a girl. He has loyal fans and my opinion is just mine, don't kill me for it." Sandra offered her hand at Naylline, although she did seem to be holding back some remark.

"Truce?" Naylline thought about it before accepting Sandra's offer.

"Truce."

"And if you see Justin again, do you think you can get him to follow us on Twitter?" Katie held back the laugh that was threatening to escape, glad Naylline seemed calm enough to answer.

"I'll see what I can do." And with that, a major war was avoided. The beliebers left, leaving a grateful Katie and Naylline behind. "So when did we meet Justin Beiber?" Katie shrugged.

"I'm sure that's what he would have done anyways, the guys have met him and they said he was pretty cool. Besides, it was the first thing that popped into my head, we could have told them your speech but with Sandra's mom overseas it would have made me feel guilty for bringing up a sensitive subject with her." Katie replied as they started to walk out of the game area, she didn't see a tennis ball on the ground and tripped on it making her spin into an ongoing tetherball game. She didn't see the ball coming until it was too late.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Carlos and James laughed at the misfortune of their Little Katie but Logan and Kendall still looked concerned. "It's sad that with everything that's going on in Colorado, people are still being violent. I really wish people wouldn't be so hateful." Kendall wrapped his arm around his baby sister.

"All we can do is not contribute to it and hope others will do the same." They all agreed, hate was something fought individually. "But then, how did you end up soaking wet?" The boys wondered the same thing and leaned in to find out what else had happened, Katie's story hadn't explained how she'd ended up soaked. Katie blushed, making the boys more curious.

"Naylline and I, we were uh, walking by the pool and I tripped on somebody's skateboard..." She mumbled the last part. This time, all four boys started laughing. Katie was never clumsy but in one day she'd managed to ruin her perfect record.

"And all this because of Justin Beiber, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have crush on him and that's why all this happened, you couldn't stop thinking about him." Carlos teased making her blush even more.

"You can go with us the next time we see him, I'm sure he won't mind giving you a hug." Logan teased as well at seeing her blush, making the guys laugh again.

"Only if I can give him a kiss." She said through her embarrassment, stopping the teasing immediately. It always worked.

* * *

I got this idea after seeing some of the really cruel things on Twitter directed at anybody who says something negative about Justin Beiber. Especially to Drake Bell, it really saddens me to see how mean people can be. It's beliebers like that which makes people think all beliebers are crazed fans, just calm down a little. I've never met him or anything but I'm sure he wouldn't expect everybody to be absolutely in love with him, so just let people say what they want. All that's being achieved is more hatred being passed around, it's not right. Besides, it's not like it stops him from doing what he loves which is making others happy, right?


End file.
